sesshy love story ch3
by PrettyAwesome76
Summary: i own nothing still same people and the only new one


Your pov:

Aurora: Sesshomaru I have a question.

Sesshomaru: What is it?

Aurora: Why don't you have a mate?

Sesshomaru: Because

Aurora: Because why?

Jaken: Don't question the lord?

Rin: What is a mate?

Aurora: It is like a wife or husband

Rin: So like you and Sesshomaru would be mates then right.

Sesshomaru: No rin I think you should go get something to eat before we leave aurora you go with her.

Aurora: ok

You and rin

Rin: Lady Aurora

Aurora: yes rin

Rin: I was wondering if you were in love with lord Sesshomaru.

Aurora: No what gave that idea (blushing the answer is yes)

Roman: You know princess it isn't good to tell a lie it makes people ugly.

Aurora: is that why you are so ugly. Roman what an unpleasant surprise.

Roman: ha-ha very funny princess.

Aurora: stop calling me that.

Roman: who is this little cutie?

Aurora: (you step in front of rin) none of your business

Roman: don't be like that wifey

Aurora: I am not and will never be your wifey (thinking maybe Sesshomaru)

Roman: in a couple of months you will.

Aurora: what are you talking about?

Roman: Your father wants you to marry me maybe that cutie pie can come to the wedding.

Aurora: or maybe there won't be a wedding but a funeral.

With your swords clashed.

Sesshomaru and jaken

Sesshomaru pov

What is that smell it smells like burn dead people Aurora doesn't smell like that she smells like roses and the rain who is this random person?

Jaken: What is taking them so long?

Sesshomaru: let's go jaken we are going after them.

Your pov

Aurora: Leave now I want you to tell my father I am not marrying you and I am not coming back to rule the underworld as his weakest child TELL HIM THAT HE IS DEAD TO ME.

Roman: Tell him yourself come back and marry me (he knocked your sword out of your hands and charged at rin)

Rin: Ahhh

Aurora: RIN! (You teleported to your sword then rin)

Aurora: Are you ok rin?

Rin: yes I'm fine

Roman: Die Aurora!

Aurora You first!

Again he knocked the sword out of your hand and had his sword at your neck

Roman: any last words

Sesshomaru: get away from her.

Rin: LORD SESSHOMARU!

Roman brought the sword down on you but you had turned around hug rin and teleport behind Sesshomaru. Let rin go then teleported behind him and took out one of your daggers. You stabbed roman in the back hard enough that if he stays he would die but not enough to kill him.

Aurora: Give my father that message when you get back to the underworld.

Roman: I will tell him that you have master teleporting and that you are thrilled.

With that he teleported back.

Aurora: I am going to kill him (Whistled)

Shingani came to you in a hurry

Sesshomaru: Where are you going?

Aurora: Nowhere yet I am just having Shingani deliver this letter I am about to write.

Sesshomaru: ok we are leaving in ten minutes

Aurora: ok

Dear father,

If you think I am marrying that fool than you must be mistaken. I am already in love with a demon lord. So leave me alone and if you aren't even man enough to come and get your own daughter than stop sending demons. Well father if it is alright with you I would like to marry the demon Sesshomaru if you don't know him look up his father (InuTashio) and he is right next to that file. I don't mean that I think you are dead I just can't stand being the smallest and the weakest of your children and I know that is why I have three pets instead of one pet. Bye for now see you some time maybe at my wedding to Lord Sesshomaru.

Signed by your favorite

Aurora

Jaken: Girl what are you doing?

Aurora: Why are you in my business?

Jaken: Because I can be.

(He begins to read it out loud)

Aurora: You stupid toad

(He reads the last sentences)

You blush super hard and you put the letter away and call Inferno.

You attach the letter to him and tell him the Underworld you hop on Shingani look at Sesshomaru to find him starring at you. You whisper your goodbye. And say to Shingani to follow Inferno. Then something hard hit you two something's Rin and Jaken tackled you to the ground.

Rin and Jaken same time: PLEASE STAY!

Aurora: I can't. I'm so sorry

Sesshomaru: So why are you leaving me?

Aurora: Because jaken basically told you how I feel.

Sesshomaru: So is that a crime?

Jaken: Rin let's go get something to eat.

Rin: But I just ate how about we go pick some flowers instead

Rin and Jaken left you two alone.

Aurora: Sesshomaru it isn't a crime it's just I was scared you would…..

You were interrupted by Sesshomaru kiss you kissed him back then you were on the ground. Then you stopped it leaving him whimpering for more. That's when you screamed.

Aurora: Daddy!

Hades: What are you doing?

Aurora: nothing dad what are you doing?

Hades: That sure as heck didn't look like anything and I would know what heck looks like.

Aurora: It was nothing dad.

Ok that was it but in the next one you are in his castle in his bedroom I think I smell a lemon.


End file.
